


Halloween Time

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Halloween, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Finn and his friends celebrate Halloween in the Land of Ooo. Happy Halloween!





	Halloween Time

Finn and his friends were having a Halloween party with the humans

But they hears a door opening

The humans screamed in terror

Finn facepalmed

Marceline was wearing a white tattered wedding dress, a veil with blue flowers and white gloves.

Marceline said "I'm a dead bride"

A human girl squealed in terror

Princess Bubblegum facepalmed

Finn said "Marceline your costume"

Jake was shaking in fear

Marceline said "You ready for Halloween"

Finn said "Oh we celebrate Halloween before the mushroom war"

Marceline said "Let's get this Halloween started!"

Finn and his friends were trick or treating until a black cat scares them

Finn and Jake were carving pumpkins but Marceline carved a scary pumpkin

Jake screamed

Finn and his friends were watching horror movies

"This is the best halloween ever!"

But Shoko's ghost appears them

"Hello"

Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline screamed

The End


End file.
